


the oddities of exo planet

by seoulthirsty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien AU, Graphic Language, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sarcasm, Space AU, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, alien!chanyeol, im so sorry, possible size kink, so subtle, they vibrate too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulthirsty/pseuds/seoulthirsty
Summary: a space/alien!au where kyungsoo works in a shitty bar called nebulon on exo planet, chanyeol is an occasional customer who shows up every cycle, oh and the world is going to end!





	the oddities of exo planet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: L88  
> Pairing: Kyungsoo/Chanyeol  
> Monster(s): Aliens  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: alien au, space au, graphic language, sarcasm, tentacle sex, they vibrate too  
> Word Count: 5737  
> Author's Note: hi all! when i first read this prompt, i knew i had to write it. i felt like it fit chansoo a lot - nonetheless, i tried my best to match the story best to the prompt... im sry if i disappointed u prompter... pls enjoy... (unbeta'd)  
> here's the original prompt for reference:  
> "Billions of years in the future the alien races have long since made contact with the humans and shared their knowledge and tech in return for earth's massive supply of natural resources. Now A works at a dumpy bar in a shady space stop on an even shadier planet. The only reason that A doesn't ditch out hardcore is because every cycle a almost entirely human-looking guy comes in and sits in the corner of the bar, orders five and a half beers, and talks to himself. Despite how weird he is, A really can't help admitting that he's really attractive, and possibly single, and maybe a little bit insane and dangerous? But still totally adorable."

“Fucking kids,” Kyungsoo cursed to himself, angrily sweeping up shattered glasses off of the crystalline floors of the bar.  They weren’t _really_ kids.  They were space bandits who happened to look a lot younger than Kyungsoo, but considering that species’ varied in space and the aging process of each species was entirely different... he just assumed they were kids.  Aliens always appeared to look like humans but never fucking age.  Kyungsoo stopped trying to guess who was what at this point.  He didn’t bother to care anymore, he just presumed he was surrounded by everything but humans 99% of the time.

 

Still. Space bandits.  The shithole of a space bar, _Nebulon,_ hadn’t even opened for the day yet and a bunch of _kids_ had raided the bar, taking an assload of its alcohol.  This area of _Exo Planet_ was often questionable, but it wasn’t Kyungsoo’s bar.  He just fucking worked in the shithole.  He was the one who made the lackluster drinks and cleaned up all the damage done to the place, so he was very fucking pissed.  He was thankful he had extra help on the weekends, which was the only time when the owner decided to make an appearance.  The owner, Jongdae Kim, conveniently a human and _Korean_ , who happened to also be his primary and secondary school best friend… and ex-boyfriend.  But that last bit didn’t matter. They lasted a week before deciding even kissing was too weird. At least, Kyungsoo felt that way.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongdae hollered vexatiously as he walked over to Kyungsoo and he really wondered why the fuck he had to yell his name when he was walking over anyway.  “You give me headaches, you know that, right?” Kyungsoo looked at him blankly, handing Jongdae the broom after pushing the glass into the small robot (just a Smart garbage pail) that typically followed him around usefully when he was closing up shop.  Kyungsoo wondered if the little machine was the most useful thing in the bar.

 

Jongdae just rolled his eyes and took the broom.  “You think next time you could at least try to stop bandits from ruining my business?” Kyungsoo held back a sarcastic laugh.  “You’re not serious, are you?” _Nebulon is the shittiest bar on Exo Planet._ (Albeit, Exo Planet was one of the first inhabited alien planets in the Milky Way Galaxy that had a large influx of humans… so it’s fate would have been near Earth’s if technology permitted so).  It was barely a business.

 

“I was kidding, but I appreciate how you think so highly of my establishment.”

 

“...” Kyungsoo smirked.  He tried to be nice about the place sometimes.  Most of the time it was hard to hold back.

 

“Anyway, we’re opening in a few and Sehun just got here, so help him bring out the liquor that was stolen from my poor baby.”

 

Grumbling, Kyungsoo did just that, and a full half hour later, he was planted behind the bar counter with Sehun on the opposite end.  “Understaffed is not the right word,” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself. 

 

Nebulon was quite big for a bar - it had a long row of thirty white bar stools across the light purple bar counter that was made of marble, with reasonable space in between the seats.  The rest of the establishment had about twenty marble tables in the same color scheme, except most of the tables rocked due to a slight chip on the legs, the marble looked like it was close to cracking, and there were only two people who were on waiting staff.  

 

To top it off, no one ever wanted to sit at the tables because of the amount of time it took to be served.   _They didn’t even work on the same damn shift_.  Whoever happened to be on shift with Kyungsoo managed half of the bar patrons while he managed the other half.  It was exhausting, really.  Really Goddamn Exhausting.

 

Truly though, Friday evening’s were quite dead at the beginning of the month.  Kyungsoo liked to think it was because that’s when everyone was paying their bills, so they didn’t have extra money to waste on alcohol.  

 

Kyungsoo was grateful _some_ people were responsible  (there were always the regulars on Friday’s who didn’t care about wasting their lives away).  Then he could be _lazy_.

 

Ok, Kyungsoo wasn’t being honest with himself.  Friday’s were kind of awesome.  Particularly, they were awesome _this_ time of the year.

 

Nebulon may have essentially been a landfill, but the past week has been brighter for him.  While a few new customers made a home in Nebulon, one familiar face stood out to Kyungsoo.  Tall, _legs for days_ , tan skin, almond-shaped eyes, deep voice, charming smile, great sense of humor...when…he’s talking to himself.

 

Well, anyway.  Even Sehun and Jongin noticed how he had unintentionally lingered near him for the entirety of Friday night last week.  

 

( _“I bet you a hundred currency he’s one of **those** aliens.  You know, with those tentacles.” Jongin nudged Kyungsoo’s side as the three of them observed the man talking to himself at the bar.  Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.  “Jongin, no.  An alien? T-- How can you tell?”_

 

_Sehun was half-distracted, making drinks as they spoke.  “Why, Soo?  D’you wanna fuck him?  Aliens are so much better in bed.”_

 

_Jongin agreed softly, nudging Kyungsoo again, who began to appear flush.  “Saw him walk in before.  You should see his pants, dude.  Whatever he’s packin’ is huge.  Aren’t you the least bit curious?”_

 

 _“I deny everything and nothing.” Kyungsoo had said, ignoring the confused looks Sehun and Jongin were giving him because he hadn’t made a lick of sense._ )

 

Truth be told, this customer wasn’t new.  His perverted co-workers were simply unaware.  

 

Tall-dark-and-handsome-guy came every cycle, and that was six months out of the year.  Rightfully so, he’d been coming for a year now (not that Kyungsoo was counting).  Anyway, last week wasn’t the new start of the cycle.  The new cycle didn’t start for another three weeks.  On New Years Day.

 

So this guy was here before the new cycle.  Part of him wanted to believe that he came because he enjoyed the beer on tap in Nebulon, or just wanted to look at Kyungsoo’s pretty face.  The last one was reaching.  Kyungsoo wasn’t pretty.  
  
Hm… not really his problem.  Nope.

 

Regardless, the world was due to end.  Rumors of the Milky Way Galaxy exploding (or be swallowed by a black hole??) was all over the _news_ and TV alike.  On the New Year, they would all cease to exist.  And fuck, who was Kyungsoo not to believe such a thing?

 

Don’t mistake Kyungsoo for gullible - because he wasn’t.  He just wasn’t.  He was the smartest guy in there, save for Jongin.  He liked Jongin.  Jongin was a smart guy.  Kyungsoo just wasn’t gullible.  The Milky Way Galaxy _exploding_ sounded like serious shit.  Even Jongin, the smart University student who was majoring in Astronomy, was worried (He wasn’t worried, but he and Sehun had an ongoing prank Kyungsoo was unaware of to trick Kyungsoo into thinking the world was really gonna end.  Pure evil). 

 

A whole fucking y3k was impending - it was only the first week of December and Kyungsoo was currently spending his precious weekends inside Nebulon, working for currency that would end up being useless _because everyone would be dead_.  

 

It’s all just very dramatic.  Just as dramatic as an actually gullible Kyungsoo who had spent the last few weeks (since the announcement on the news that the galaxy was due to disappear and take every species living within it along with it) cleaning up his apartment and writing lengthy letters to his mom and dad about how he lived a great life, etc.  Kind of weird that he would consider cleaning up his apartment any useful when it would perish with the living beings… But, there you have it.

 

So, based off of that, Kyungsoo hasn’t decided whether or not the past few weeks at the bar have died down because people are cleaning their apartments like him to prepare for the afterlife or if they’re just broke.

 

That’s… logical, right?  He wasn’t much of a logic guy, period.   _As you can tell_.  

 

But Kyungsoo wasn’t dumb.  He had feelings, you know? He listened to those.  Listen to the heart and all that bullshit.

 

That’s why - _that’s why,_ when weird _(oh, so now he’s weird?)_ , tall, dark-and-handsome-guy entered the bar that Friday afternoon, Kyungsoo decided something.

 

Fuck it.  Like, completely, fuck it all.  What was the point of being a good, upstanding citizen if he continued to ignore his desires when he was just going to die in less than 3 weeks?

 

While Kyungsoo’s most unique customer took a seat on the corner bar stool, he grabbed a glass, picked up the tap and started filling it with the beer he frequently drank.  Without a word, he slid it down to him on the marble, avoiding eye contact.  “Oh.” He heard the soft sound leave the man’s mouth.

 

It was the first time Kyungsoo had ever done that, _bravely_ , even if it meant that he was silently acknowledging that he remembered _him_ and his order.  “Thank you!” He smiled, grabbing a small red straw and poking it in to sip the beer...

 

 _That’s not… that isn’t how you drink beer.  Weird_.

 

Kyungsoo’s half of the bar seated a total of three people, two of them being ones that arrived at opening at _12 in the afternoon_.  The other was tall-dark-and-handsome because Kyungsoo had no idea who he was, much less a name.

 

 _That’s going to change._ Kyungsoo thought to himself confidently, eyes in the direction of Sehun’s end of the bar, filled with a hefty dozen.  Wait, the fuck?  If his death wasn’t impending, he would be salty at the lack of tips he would be receiving that day, no matter how much he loved Sehun.

 

He adjusted his gaze to tall guy to check the progress on his beer.  Empty.  Surprised, Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows and started filling another glass, this time walking it over to him to take the old one.  “-go for it,” Tall-dark-and-handsome was talking to himself again (Kyungsoo really needed to figure out his actual name, it was exhausting calling him that in his head).

 

 _Go for it?_ Kyungsoo placed the glass in the busboy tray.  Tall guy usually left _exactly_ five and a half beers in.

 

The decision may have been made to get into this man’s seemingly non-alien-like pants, but Kyungsoo was still a pussy.  This guy _talked_ to himself, for fuck’s sake.  He laughed at his own jokes!  He could be dangerous.  He’s broken the thick beer glasses before with his own bare hands.  

 

Albeit, he had worn an apologetic grimace as he repeatedly mumbled ‘I’m so sorry’ with his adorable, big ears to Kyungsoo, who ended up being the one that had to clean up the mess.  

 

Just, how? He was inhumanly strong.  Aliens intimidated Kyungsoo.  He seemed to be the only one who hadn’t actually slept with one.  Sehun and Jongin insisted it was better than just ‘good’.  They also mentioned tentacles.  What the fuck.

 

“Uhh, excuse me?” Kyungsoo heard a familiar deep voice call out to him from a few feet away.  “Can I have another?”  He whipped around, just blinking in disbelief.  Where the fuck was he putting this?

 

The third drink was filled, Kyungsoo nearly stalking off until he heard, “Wait!” Kyungsoo froze, heart racing.  What did he want now? He’d just refilled his drink - he wasn’t _ready_ to hit on him yet. Fuck.  “I wanna start a tab.” There was a little tap of a card being put on the surface of the marble. Oh.

 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo murmured, analyzing the card for a name.   _Chanyeol Park_.  The name fit him.  Kyungsoo had never heard that name before.  Then again, he’d never heard his own name before, either.

 

Kyungsoo scanned the card onto the database and handed it back to Chanyeol.  “Thanks…?” Chanyeol seemed to be looking at Kyungsoo questioningly, eyes scanning his chest in confusion.  “I didn’t get your name.”

 

“That’s because I didn’t give it,” Kyungsoo said meekly, successfully avoiding a stutter but still sounding like a deer looked when caught in headlights.  All this time had passed and they never spoke more than the words they were exchanging now.  Kyungsoo was starry-eyed.  “It’s Kyungsoo.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled deeply in response, holding out his hand.  “Nice to be sassed by you, Kyungsoo.”  Kyungsoo focused on the hand out to him for a bit before realizing that he was supposed to shake it.  He flushed, quickly taking his hand to shake it, dying in embarrassment on the inside.

 

“I’m Chanyeol.”  Chanyeol didn’t shake his hand though; he held it.  He held it, and it was a gentle grip, felt weird, and seemed like a gesture that Kyungsoo wasn’t in on.  This guy was so, so odd.

 

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo acknowledged, pulling his hand back and subtly wiping his own clammy hand on his jeans.

 

Chanyeol went back to his drink, it seemed, permanently, strongly sipping the beer through the straw without a breath.

 

Kyungsoo watched on in amazement.

 

Mouth wrapped around the straw, Chanyeol’s gaze lifted to meet Kyungsoo’s.  Oops.  This felt intimate.

 

Laughing nervously, Kyungsoo looked away.  Yeah, no.  There was a reason he never had many romantic relationships.  He sucked at trying to get into peoples’ pants.

 

“I’m supposed to be at work right now, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol grinned, looking melancholy.  Kyungsoo tilted his head curiously.

 

“Instead, everyone in my workplace decided to fuck off and ditch me there to do the work while they all spend the remaining amount of this cycle with their loved ones.”  Kyungsoo’s eyebrows raised so high into his forehead, it was almost funny.

 

That would explain why Chanyeol showed up in the early afternoon other than after work hours.  It seemed like everyone was preparing for the end… But Kyungsoo wasn’t going to stop going to work.  It just felt wrong.

 

“So, the universe is ending or somethin’, right? I don’t have a family, my species is near extinction, and I’m certainly not going to spend my last few weeks working.  Know what I mean?” Kyungsoo was nodding along to Chanyeol’s words, understanding.  Kyungsoo just had his parents and his friends.  He didn’t know anything about extended family.  He didn’t get it, but he could empathize.

 

“I figured, fuck it.  My last few weeks should be doing anything I want.  Things I enjoy.  Eating a lot of food, having lots of sex-”

 

Kyungsoo coughed suddenly, perhaps the accumulation of saliva in his mouth helping him choke on the words that left Chanyeol’s mouth-

 

“Alright?” Chanyeol leaned forward across the bar to pat Kyungsoo’s back.  Kyungsoo nodded furiously, blushing this time.  “M’fine-” He laughed, clearly embarrassed.  “Fine, thanks.”

 

“So, what do you say?” Chanyeol polished off his third drink, pushing it to the side with an innocent but inviting grin on his lips.

 

“Huh?” Furrowing his eyebrows, Kyungsoo looked at him curiously again.  

 

“ _Lots of sex_ ,” Chanyeol repeated his words with air quotes, expectantly eyeing Kyungsoo this time.

 

Oh, Fuck.  Chanyeol was straight out asking him if he wanted to _fuck_.  The outcome seemed too easy; Kyungsoo thought he would have to painfully work for this through lots of embarrassment and flirting, even possible rejection.

 

On the outside, Kyungsoo appeared to have bubbles in his think tank, a mix of surprise and confusion evident on his face.  “Unless you aren’t into men-”

 

“Ahhh-” Kyungsoo held up his hand swiftly, struggling for the right words.  “I like- I like men.” He wheezed, wide-eyed.  Chanyeol’s lip quirked up in the corner, a smirk forming.  “Is that a yes?”

 

_________________________________________________________

 

After much begging, Kyungsoo managed to get Sehun to tell Jongdae that he wasn’t feeling good and was leaving work...earlier than expected.  

 

_“Is it for tall-and-handsome?”_

 

_“Tall-dark-and-handsome.” Kyungsoo had corrected._

 

_Sehun smirked, excitement growing in his features.  “Fuck yeah, Kyungsoo.  Nice.  Use protection.”_

 

_“I **know** -”_

 

_“Even if he’s an alien, Soo.”  Kyungsoo forgot to ask Chanyeol about that part.  He supposed that would have been a bit rude._

 

Chanyeol _also_ failed to mention that he was stupidly wealthy.  

 

Walking beside a giant with long legs, in a suit that _had_ to be tailored (because GIANT), and towards a luxury hover car only indicated some of what Chanyeol possessed.

 

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, running his fingers over the shiny, purple metallic paint.  “Wow…”

 

“Sexy, right?” Chanyeol brushed passed him purposefully and opened the passenger door for his guest.

 

Kyungsoo swallowed heavily, glancing inside of the car when the door was opened for him (something he ignored because he would start blushing again) and leaning down to touch the leather seats.  “Just sit in it, Kyungsoo.” He could hear the low chuckle from behind him, so he listened to the owner of the car and slid into the car awkwardly from the angle he was standing. 

 

Once he was seated, his body sunk into the soft center.  It started vibrating subtly, making Kyungsoo groan lowly.  Chanyeol was already in the driver’s seat, much to Kyungsoo’s realization.  He had been the one to press _vibrate_ to get a reaction out of the smaller man.

 

And oh, it was so damn good.

 

“I’m so jealous,” Kyungsoo’s voice vibrated along with his body as he unhurriedly pulled on his seatbelt.

 

Chanyeol was laughing again, look of mischief in his eyes.  “I’m _delighted_ that you like it.  You might even start to feel nostalgic later.” Kyungsoo didn’t know what that meant.  Then he was reminded that Chanyeol was weird, and they would be having _sex_ later… and that Chanyeol was packing, possibly even...tentacles.  Kyungsoo was so curious, so so curious.

 

In lieu of those thoughts, he allowed himself to continue to melt into the seat without another thought.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

Chanyeol’s home on Exo Planet was huge - right off a beautiful artificial body of water along with the artificial sound effects.  It was a bit of a ride from Nebulon, which led Kyungsoo to believe that Chanyeol’s job was next to the bar.  This area of Exo Planet was pretty nice.  Seriously, it was a luxury.

 

“Welcome to my home,” They were now standing in the entrance way of Chanyeol’s home, which led them to a large, winding staircase on the left of the entrance way that went upstairs.  Ahead was a huge hallway with high ceilings, high doors, and fancy polished marble floors.  Kyungsoo needed to stop getting surprised at this point because flies were going to start nesting in his mouth.

 

The other man didn’t give him much time to think about _what’s next_ , not when his quite large hand cupped his right ass cheek through his jeans.  “Would you like me to show you around or do you want to see my bedroom first?”  Chanyeol’s lips were against his ear, causing him to shiver at the warmth of his breath.  

 

“You can show me the bedroom first?” Kyungsoo replied shyly, turning around to notice that Chanyeol was as close as he had felt.  They were barely an inch away from each other.  “As you wish,”  Chanyeol swooped Kyungsoo up in his arms, a resounding gasp coming from the smaller man.  

 

Yeah ok, he really was strong - no one had ever been able to pick Kyungsoo up before.  He clung to Chanyeol tightly, subtly brushing his lips against his jaw.  They were in Chanyeol’s room in less than a minute, the taller man placing him on the plush white carpet in the middle of the room.

 

There were a few moments of silence where Kyungsoo felt like it was his job to fill it in with words.  Chanyeol instead sat at the edge of his bed and tugged Kyungsoo over so that he was standing firmly between his legs.  Chanyeol was tall enough that his face aligned with Kyungsoo’s mid torso and upper chest when he was sitting.

 

“So, um…” Kyungsoo started, Chanyeol’s hands resting on his hips.  “Kyungsoo, are you human?”

 

Oh. This was turned around for a change.  “Yes.” He stated simply, looking down at his essential dream man.  “Are you?”  That’s when Chanyeol’s eyes darken considerably, the mischief appearing in his gaze again.

 

“Humans aren’t close to extinction.  Remember what I said earlier?”  He slipped his fingers under Kyungsoo’s shirt, lifting it up, assisting Kyungsoo in removing his shirt.  “Ah.” Kyungsoo’s could feel goosebumps on his skin at those words.  Chanyeol was an alien after all.  Oh fuck, what if he really did have tentacles?  Kyungsoo’s felt his dick twitch in his pants.

 

Chanyeol stopped his movements and watched Kyungsoo’s face with disbelief.  “Don’t you want to know why I’m saying this?” Kyungsoo shrugged, attempting to hide his excitement and curiosity.  His gut (dick) was telling him that tentacles were involved.

 

“My anatomy isn’t the same as yours.”  Chanyeol unbuttoned Kyungsoo’s jeans, finger frozen on the zipper.  “Still okay with this?”

Kyungsoo may have been mistaken, but Chanyeol looked genuinely worried.  He shook his head reassuringly, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol, rough and unpracticed.  

 

The other man responded eagerly to the kiss, tilting his head while shoving Kyungsoo’s jeans down his legs.  Chanyeol’s mouth was insistent against his, parting his lips with his tongue to heedlessly slide their tongues together.  His hands worked in tandem with his mouth because they were making their way around his hips again, this time both hands getting a full grasp of Kyungsoo’s firm ass.  

 

Kyungsoo groaned into his mouth, hands finding Chanyeol’s shoulders, only to tug at the fabric of his shirt there.  He wanted it off.  Chanyeol’s hands were too busy kneading and holding onto his ass to let Kyungsoo take his shirt off.  He broke the kiss, nibbling at Chanyeol’s bottom lip.  “Shirt. Off.” He murmured, immediately moving to take it off when Chanyeol let go of him.

 

Huh.  There -- well, Chanyeol had no nipples.  Belly button was there, though.  He had abs.  Nice abs.  Beautiful.  “This is my first time sleeping with a human,” Chanyeol said, seemingly shy now, just as Kyungsoo had been earlier.  Still, Chanyeol’s admittance made him feel so much better.

 

“This is my first time sleeping with an alien...so...”  But, that was probably obvious because Kyungsoo’s hands were on his chest where nipples would normally be, curiously feeling around.  “My species evolved -- we have 94% human DNA… so many of us believe that the start of it was probably half-alien, half-human… why am I telling you this?” He chuckled, lifting Kyungsoo and putting him on the bed next to him.

 

Kyungsoo sat there uselessly as Chanyeol stood, unbuttoning his slacks slowly, hands shaking.  “Don’t know why I’m so nervous,” He said quietly even as Kyungsoo moved to sit on his legs, leaning in close.  “It’s okay, Chanyeol.  I’ll try to adapt as best as possible.”  His words slowed when Chanyeol was just standing in his boxers.  He was a beautiful specimen, to be fair.

 

What the actual fuck did he have in those boxers, though? Kyungsoo was more eager than intimidated, he realized because his cock was not-so-subtly throbbing in his tiny boxer briefs.

 

Chanyeol seemed convinced enough to push down his last remaining piece of clothing.

 

Kyungsoo squinted, actually very worried for his own body.  Those were tentacles, alright. Multiple tentacles.  Six, to be exact.  There was a thicker, longer tentacle centered among the other five.  They were all quite big actually, moving about naturally as Chanyeol stood there.

 

“You have six- six-” He didn’t even know what to call them aloud.  He was too embarrassed.  He blushed, looking up at Chanyeol as he licked his lips.  “What do I do?” He ended up asking, ultimately, because Chanyeol would tell him what to do.

“I want to fuck you,” Chanyeol started off, stepping closer to the bed, Kyungsoo moving back without noticing it.  That was good, Kyungsoo was good with this.  One of the appendages grew, reaching out to latch onto Kyungsoo’s thigh.  Kyungsoo jumped, yelping in surprise and grabbing it instantly.  It seemed to throb in his hand, but the hiss from Chanyeol told him that his grip may have been too harsh.  

 

“Sorry, that usually breaks the ice.  Gentle, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol onto the bed, wanting to be physically close to him despite the fact he had plenty of _other_ appendages to touch him.

 

“It feels weird,” He whispered, sliding his fingers along the tentacle attached to him, even as another moved to wrap around his other thigh, spreading his legs apart.  “Oh.” Kyungsoo fell onto his back, Chanyeol leaning between his legs to kiss him again.  The tentacles didn’t feel too weird on his skin - they were a bit slimy but pleasant.  There was something about them, a soft movement sending small shocks through his body.

 

“Oh.” He mumbled again.  “Do they vibrate?” Kyungsoo questioned against Chanyeol’s mouth, his last word turning into a gasp as the original tentacle finally tightening around his skin, a third coming up to slip along his half-hard cock.  

 

“Feeling nostalgic yet?” Chanyeol teased, rubbing his thumb across Kyungsoo’s nipple.   _Vibrating hover car seats.  Cheeky fucker._

 

The tentacle on his cock was _definitely_ vibrating.  Maybe it was because he was a lot more sensitive there, but he easily went from being half-hard to rock hard in less than thirty seconds.

 

“That’s, that’s really nice.” Kyungsoo whimpered, his hand shaking slightly as he reached forward for Chanyeol’s biggest appendage.  His initial light touch made Chanyeol moan lowly, the tentacles around his legs tightening and bringing him closer to Chanyeol’s body.  Kyungsoo placed a light grip around him, watching in amazement as it slowly slid between his hand.  He could feel more of a lube-like substance on this one.  

 

It was probably Chanyeol’s version of precum- “Kyungsoo,” The appendage on his cock trailed down towards his balls, over his perineum, and right to his hole before stopping there.  “Yeah?” Kyungsoo blinked up at Chanyeol, waiting for him to just _do it_.  He wanted it, he really, really wanted it.  

 

Truly, he wanted _all_ of it.

 

“I’ll start slow for you,” He promised, lips brushing Kyungsoo’s as he spoke.  Chanyeol may have been a weird alien with a different reproductive system, but Kyungsoo thought he was really pretty and sweet.

The first press of the slippery appendage pushing inside of him was gentle and felt more like the size of a finger until Kyungsoo realized it was swelling to the size of two fingers and pushing deeper.  Oh fuck.

 

Chanyeol’s breathing changed noticeably along with the tightness of the tentacles on his thighs.  It only started to hurt a bit, but Kyungsoo liked it, strangely.  He knew they were leaving little suction marks on his skin, essentially staking a claim on him.

 

“Oh!” Kyungsoo let out a whine, mostly out of surprise, because Chanyeol had slid another warm tentacle into him, this one already swelled up before fully entering him.  Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, closing his eyes while another soft whine left his lips.  “You sound so pretty,” Chanyeol whispered, placing open mouthed kisses onto his neck, sucking a little at his skin at the end of each one.  

 

Kyungsoo’s hole tightened involuntarily around the appendages inside of him when they started vibrating, which only caused them to swell up more, _fill him enough_ to press adamantly against his prostate.  “Ah- ah-” Kyungsoo latched onto Chanyeol’s biceps, breath hitching and heat pooling in his stomach as he came untouched onto his stomach.  

 

He loosened up automatically, dropping his head back as he saw stars.  “That was so hot,” Chanyeol groaned, running his fingers through Kyungsoo’s cum.  Kyungsoo’s was still breathing heavily, needing some recovery time, but the tentacles were still inside of him, a third, _the largest one_ threatening to push into him.  “Please,” Chanyeol’s voice cracked at the minute begging, his gaze focused on where most of him was buried inside of Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo found himself saying yes to Chanyeol, more than ok with the idea of having more of Chanyeol inside of him and more importantly letting the other man get off too.

 

It seemed like Chanyeol had the most control over this particular appendage as it teased his hole, spreading more slick against his entrance.  Kyungsoo watched as his own cock started twitching with interest again.  His recovery period typically lasted longer than that.

 

He found feel himself stretching wide around Chanyeol as he slid into him.  He couldn’t believe he had three out of six of those things inside of him.  He had to look so ridiculously wrecked.  Kyungsoo knew that his cheeks were flushed pink, he could feel the heat heavy on his face.

 

“You should see it, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whispered, rubbing his fingers against the pink skin stretched around him.  “You’re full of me.” 

 

He wondered how Chanyeol did it, turned on the vibration of his appendages; it’d just started, all three of them vibrating inside of him strong enough to get his legs at a tremor.  He couldn’t separate the sensation of being filled, his prostate being assaulted, or the vibrations.  It was all too much.  Kyungsoo could feel another orgasm building, his stomach slowly contracting with tightness.  Chanyeol was covered in sweat above him, his eyes screwed shut, the bigger appendage sliding at a perfect rhythm out of him and back in, slowly, deeply.

 

The pace made sparks of arousal shoot through his stomach and legs, reminding him of his unstable, shaky legs.

 

He desperately fisted his cock in his hand, biting roughly on his lip as he watched Chanyeol come apart.  He could hear Chanyeol’s breathing, quick and uneven.  Kyungsoo braced his legs against the bed as best as he could as he pushed his hips back against Chanyeol.  

 

The appendages inside of him slid impossibly deeper, making him whimper and his cock jerk in surprise.  “Kyungsoo- keep doing that.” Chanyeol gasped out, the tentacles on his legs holding tight, bringing more force with Kyungsoo’s hip movements against him.  

 

The hand on his cock stuttered when Chanyeol came, filling him up with his cum and covering his thighs in it, too.  Chanyeol was still inside him, vibrating as strong as ever, Kyungsoo’s entire body shaking so much that his stomach tightened up, coming from just the accidental rub of his hand over the head of his cock.

 

Both of them were still breathing heavily when Chanyeol pulled out of him.  Kyungsoo knew he was completely covered in both of their cum.  He was dirty but super satisfied.  He examined the cum on him, noticing it wasn’t too different from the color of his own.  He dipped his finger into the cum on his thigh and pushed it into his mouth, not expecting sweetness.  It was much better than how human’s tasted-

 

Chanyeol watched on in shock.  “No one’s ever eaten my-”  His words died down, shaking his head.  “Let’s just get you showered, yeah?”

 

Kyungsoo blushed, avoiding his gaze as he slid forward, standing up on the rug again.

 

He took two steps before his wobbly legs made him _collapse_ to the floor.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

“So… we’re still alive.”  Kyungsoo started off casually, seated upside down on the white leather couch in Chanyeol’s home.  He was extremely hungover and sore after New Year’s Eve.  Too much alcohol and sex did this to a tiny Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol was on his color matched recliner chair reading a book, the holographic TV on the wall playing the news.  He looked up at that, smirking.  “I can’t believe you thought we were really going to die.  It was a regular cycle just like anything else and here we are, alive and well.  Well-” He eyed Kyungsoo’s entire body.  “One of us is well.” He was teasing, Kyungsoo could feel it in the heat of his cheeks.

 

“I went through so much, Yeol.  I went _overboard_ just because I thought I was going to die.  I send my parents a goodbye letter telling them all the bad things I did as a kid to them _by accident_ , and then I went ahead and sold my apartment.”

 

Chanyeol had been cackling obnoxiously about these facts all morning, (for a half hour straight) wiping his tears dramatically after he recovered.  Kyungsoo originally found it annoying because he was embarrassed.  His actions just seemed stupid now, and his situation was funny as ever.  Kyungsoo wasn’t gullible.

 

But, he was.  He _was_ gullible.  He was going to find whoever started the rumor and choke them to death.

 

“Man, I could laugh right now, Kyungsoo-- I’m just holding back.” Chanyeol shook his head, holding his chest.

 

Kyungsoo flopped off of the couch and walked over to Chanyeol, flicking him on the nose.  “You’re the worst alien boyfriend a human could have.  You’re just lucky you’re rich.”

 

“And good in bed.” Chanyeol put his book down on the side table and pulled Kyungsoo onto the chair with him, wrapping the smaller man up in his arms.  “Anyway, if you didn’t think you were going to die, would you have come home with me?” He contemplated, rubbing his chin.

 

That was a damn good question that he already knew the answer to without having to think about it.  “Probably.  I would have come home with you the first time you showed up in the bar.” Was that too honest?  He was oversharing and humiliating himself again.

 

“Kyungsoooooooo.  It makes me so happy to know you noticed me too.” Chanyeol was peppering his face with kisses.

 

Ugh, gross.

 

He pushed at Chanyeol’s face and groaned.  “Get- off!” He laughed, shaking his head, ashamed of Chanyeol.

 

“In all serious, Kyungsoo- in the past few weeks, I’ve started to fall in love with you.  I know it’s too quick, but we’re so good together, and we didn’t die, and you technically live with me now-” Kyungsoo was hiding in his shirt now.

 

“What I’m saying is that you’re stuck with me and I’m going to trap you here so that you can’t leave.”  Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol was kidding around.  There was a strong semblance of seriousness in his tone, which made Kyungsoo shy all over again.

 

“I feel the same.” He leaned up to kiss his chin sweetly.

 

“Good, because I’m _starving_ and I didn’t want to straight out ask if you could just cook me some spaghetti- Ow, Soo!”

 

“Idiot alien.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was ... a ride, huh... lolfjeiaojfweoa.
> 
> ((as for the adaptation of chanyeol's alien anatomy... well, there are many fics out there in all fandoms that involve tentacle sex, and i've read many, if not all of them (lol), so i did my best to make my own while also taking those other fics into consideration. to clarify: i did NOT steal anything. i looked to these particular works for reference to see what they put into their own fic and also decide what i would be putting in my own.))
> 
> ((p.s. i'm thinking of turning this into a part two, or perhaps a series... not sure yet, but please don't get your hopes up, lol ♥))
> 
> if anyone wants to interact or chat with me, you can follow my tumblr @chansooporn :D thank you for reading.


End file.
